


Circumlocution

by truthinred



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinred/pseuds/truthinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Klim and Luna spend some time together in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumlocution

**Author's Note:**

> A zecret santa gift to reapercheeper from blueamaranth!

The leaves of the young bell pepper plant caress my hand as I tie it to the wooden stake. “I—I think we're done,” I say. “That was the last one.”

With a grunt of effort, the doctor stands. “The stammer needs work,” he says, brushing the soil from his knees. “Context is everything. Try to restrict it to times when you're feeling chastened. When you expect to provoke a negative reaction. Moments of great emotional import. Et cetera.”

I bite my lip. “Y-yes, of course. Um, I'll remember that.”

“That's much better.”

He trudges over to the nearby bench and drops into it, heavily. I follow and sit down beside him. “Are you all right, doctor?”

He chuckles. “Am I? What an interesting question. As far as I'm aware, I'm experiencing no imminent medical crisis. However, I am old and will continue to get older, with transient exceptions.” I don't know what he means by that last part. “One could argue that—”

Breaking off, he shakes his head. “That's enough on that subject. I need to return to the laboratory shortly, but as long as I'm catching my breath, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Dr. Klim wants to spend more time with me. He's usually much too busy to sit and talk. My utility function returns an increase in happiness, which means I should smile while I wait for him to continue. I do.

He exhales and leans forward slightly, resting his hands on his knees. “We will have more visitors in a few months. You are probably wondering who, and why. More will be revealed as we approach the completion of our project. All I can tell you now is that there are certain concepts I will need to impart to our visitors, and I would appreciate feedback on the clarity of my explanation.”

“You need a...sounding board?” I have nearly instantaneous access to my vocabulary, but the doctor once told me that appearing to grope for words gives me more verisimilitude. Does he notice that I've implemented his advice? Is he pleased?

I can't interpret his expression, but he nods. “That's right. I don't want to interrupt the boy while he's working, and Kurashiki has enough to think about. I will recite what I have so far, and you will tell me how comprehensible you find it.”

I should just barely fail to hide my disappointment at being his third choice. I hide it completely. I'd rather come across as unrealistic than as ungrateful for his company. “Of course. I'm listening.”

He looks up at the pseudo-sky. “As I said, I need to get back to work shortly, so I will make this brief.” He clears his throat. “Have you ever seen a termite mound?”

I listen, for much longer than I'd expected to. He describes how individual termites contribute to  building a magnificent structure, unaware of the greater significance of their actions and unable to appreciate the scope of their creation. Then he draws a parallel to his own species: perhaps all humans are unknowingly participating in a grand construction, beyond their ability to comprehend.

I can't help extending the analogy. Aren't GAULEMs the same way? We perform our respective functions, in service of a project we know almost nothing about. I extrapolate further: if Dr. Klim is human, could the AB project be just one contribution to humanity's “termite mound?”

I submit the idea to the background process that tracks how successfully I'm emulating human behavior. The value it returns makes my utility function sing. This isn't like my ABT, or my deliberate gestures and expressions, or the emotions that—for all I know—might not come close to resembling what a real person feels. Could there really be something intrinsic to me, that's also intrinsic to Kyle and Dr. Klim? If humanity and I share a common purpose, even one beyond my understanding, then...it's almost like I am a person.

It's a nice thought, anyway.

“...then what we've created,” the doctor is saying, “is almost certainly something of tremendous beauty.” He falls silent, staring past the pseudo-river at the newly-planted garden. “Well, Luna, did that make sense to you? Prioritize honesty over politeness, to the extent your programming permits.”

I nod, slowly. “I...think I understood very well,” I say. “But it's—it's easy for me to keep track of everything you've said. If your visitors are human, they might not, um...” I lock my fingers together and twiddle them nervously. “You keep rephrasing points you've already made, and—and pausing to describe what you think the listener is thinking, and...well, please don't be offended—”

“Don't worry about offending me.”

“—but I think you could get your point across in, um...maybe half of the words you used? It took you much longer than it, um, really needed to.”

He turns his head slightly, catching my gaze with his organic eye. I can't interpret his expression.

Not knowing how to respond, I give him a tremulous smile. He breaks away, staring down at where his hands are folded in his lap. “Yes,” he says. “I—I know.”

A long moment passes. I reach up to clasp my pendant, rubbing the pad of my thumb against the cool metal. He still isn't looking at me, and I think I understand.

“Do you want to go through it again?” I ask him, gently.

He half-shakes his head. “I've spent too much time here. I need to get back to work.”

He says the same thing six times in the next hour, but he doesn't leave.

 

 


End file.
